Shax in the 70's
by irishkid94
Summary: In the 1970's, Shax attacks a young witch and Penny takes her back to San Francisco to protect her. Not wanting to put the young Charmed Ones in danger Patty, Penny and a young witch named Elizabeth fend him off.


**I do not claim to own any of the characters, spells, or demons from Charmed, I am merely using them for my story.**

**Don't freak out at me if it's bad, it's only my first fanfiction.**

**Hope you like it :]**

* * *

"Patty, Prue, come down here! I just got lunch on the table" yelled Penny Halliwell.

Just then a little girl with dark hair ran down the stairs and jumped on the ground floor.

"Hi Grams!" she yelled before jumping into Penny's arms.

"Oh hello my sweet girl." She said fondly

"How was your trip grams?" Prue asked.

"Prue, eat your lunch" a voice said moving down the stairwell.

Prue quickly obeyed her mother's orders and ran to the kitchen.

"Hi mom" Patty said. "How was Salem?"

"Patty, it's January and Salem is in Massachusetts. How do you think it was?" she said condescendingly.

"Mom" Patty said. "I meant with the witch. Sam said Shax was after her."

"Oh, right. Well… Elizabeth" she yelled. Just then a young woman walked into the hall from the conservatory.

"Hi" she said "I'm Elizabeth." The young witch said to Patty.

Patty walked towards her and put out her hand for a handshake.

"Hey there" she said. "Welcome to our home."

"Thanks" she replied.

"So, why is she here mom?" Patty said. She realized what she had said might be offensive to Elizabeth, so she quickly added a "no offence" to Elizabeth.

"Oh, none taken." She said "You want to know why a freak-of-nature witch who can't control her magic is in your house, its natural." She said with a shrug.

"Don't you say that" Penny said. "I couldn't control my telekinesis well until I was twelve" she said "and Patty couldn't freeze more than a minute until she became a teenager. It's all apart of being a witch and growing into your powers. Now she can freeze this city with ease and I can hurl a car."

Elizabeth's eyes widened.

"For the record" Patty interjected "It took me 30 years to freeze the city, half of the city at best, and Penny here fainted after she hurled her car at a demon last year"

These testimonials, however, didn't weaken Elizabeth's eyes.

"So what are your powers?" Patty asked.

"Well" Elizabeth began "I can levitate pretty well."

"That's nice" Patty said. "I've always wanted to be able to levitate."

"And I have this really, really messed up power." She said.

"What is it?" Patty asked.

"I don't even know what it's called." She said. "But I'm the only one to have it in my family."

"Well when Sam orbed me to her we got to talking and he said her other ability was called Spiritual Energy Projection, and it's very rare. It allows her to conjure vast amounts of energy from the ghostly plane and channel it into something that looks like electricity."

"Cool." Patty said. "Can you show me?"

"No!" Elizabeth said. "It's dangerous. I can't control it."

"Sorry." Patty

Just then little Prudence ran into the room from the Kitchen.

"I finished my lunch mommy!" She shouted. "Oh! Hi!" she said to Elizabeth. "My name is Prue."

"Hi there Prue, my names Elizabeth." Said Elizabeth.

"That's a pretty name." Prue responded.

"Why thank y—"Elizabeth was interrupted.

Just then a big gust of wind came through the front door. There stood a very tall, kind of gray-blueish skinned demon with long grayish hair.

"Shax!" Penny yelled.

"Prue get out of here!" Patty yelled at her daughter.

"No way! She yelled. At that point little Prue squinted at the demon, forcing him to fly back a few feet, nothing but a nusense for him.

"Prue go!"

Shax simply sent a gust of air at her and she went through a wall. Almost a window into the future of how she would die.

"PRUE!!!!!!" Yelled both Patty and Penny.

At that moment Patty also yelled "Sam!" and her whitelighter orbed in.

"Help Prue, she's been hit!"

Amongst the chaos Elizabeth was in emotional stress and her power of spiritual energy projection began to shoot out of her fingers. Meanwhile Penny flung Shax into the sitting room.

When Prue was healed Sam orbed her upstairs with Piper and Phoebe (who were taking naps) and stayed there to protect them.

Shax quickly got to his feet and began attacking them again. While the three witches were jumping behind furniture Elizabeth's hands were still projecting energy from them. After that Patty jumped up and slowed him down, forcing him to move in slow-motion for about 30 seconds. Elizabeth stood up and when Shax regained his speed she was partially hit by a gust of wind.

This really got her upset and she began projecting tons of aqua colored energy from her hands.

"Elizabeth you need to control your power. We can't defeat him without you!" Patty yelled.

"I can't" she yelled back.

While Patty tried to convince the young witch to control her powers Penny was personally fighting Shax with her advanced telekinetic powers.

After a few minutes Shax was about to kill Penny with a powerful aerokinetic blast, until he was hit in the back with an immense burst of energy. As he fell to the ground he saw the younger witch with her hands in glow of aqua. She had channeled her power.

After sending continuous blasts of energy at him Patty and Penny gathered around the Book of Shadows at the coffee table and read out a spell

**_"Evil Wind that blows_**

**_that which forms below_**

**_No longer may you dwell_**

_**Death takes you with this spell!"** _

After a long yell Shax turned into the wind.

The Halliwells and Elizabeth were safe, and Shax would retreat to the Source's aid.


End file.
